


Once In A While, Love Gives A Fairytale

by leivol6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football Player Harry Styles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, High School, Hospitals, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Styles, american au?, bear with me, honestly i wrote this at 3 am, its cute, kinda soulmate AU, louis is adorable, they're american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Harry meets his soulmate. It all seems too good to be true -- until it is.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Once In A While, Love Gives A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago but never finished it. Yesterday at two in the morning I finally decided to finish it instead of doing homework and here are. If the ending confuses you, just leave a comment and I'll explain it. I feel like it might be confusing but idk. Hope you enjoy it!

Harry looked up at the crowd, a little blinded by all the bright lights. He couldn't see well but he could very much hear everyone cheering for him. The college scouts were in the front row, and they looked impressed. He smiled and kept running. His teammate, Liam passed him the oval-shaped ball and he started running like his life and future depended on it -- which it actually did.

He saw the end zone right in front of him. This was it. He picked up his pace and started running even faster. He could hear the crowd exploding in screams and chants. That was his motivation. He finally reached the end zone but suddenly felt a hit on his right side.

The ground was cold and wet. The green grass felt like glass shards against his cheek. He stayed down for a while, mustering the courage to get back up. Everything around him was fuzzy but he managed to open his eyes fully and got off the ground. Everyone was out of their seats, his teammates started rushing towards him.

He did it. He actually scored the winning touchdown. Their team won the homecoming game.

"Styles!" Liam tackled him in a hug. "We did it!"

"We did it," He whispered, still not quite believing that they actually won.

He had been playing football since his freshman year of high school and now he was a senior about to graduate and the captain and quarterback of the best football team in the district. He was the best on the team no doubt. He had been planning for this since he was a boy, tossing around the football with his dad in his backyard.

He looked around the field before taking off his helmet. The screams grew louder and his grin wider. Every game he won, was a step closer to achieving all his dreams.

After his teammates, finally let him down, he walked over to the scouts still sitting in the midst of the crowd and thanked them for coming. They congratulated him and told him how impressed they were, saying he'd be hearing from them very soon.

"Harry sweetheart I'm so proud of you," His mother, Anne, pulled him into a tight hug as his sister, Gemma, punched his arm and congratulating him.

"Mom," Harry choked out, "You're killing me."

She let go with a laugh and a kiss to his forehead. "I know you're gonna go celebrate with the team but right after you're done, get home because we have a surprise for you."

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged Gemma before running to the locker room to get his uniform off.

"Styles!" His other teammate Josh called out to him. "We're celebrating at The Pub. You in?"

"Of course, I'll meet you guys outside," Harry smiled. Josh nodded and the rest of the boys exited the locker room in excited chatter about how wasted they planned on getting.

Harry realized he was the only one left inside the locker room so he decided to change out of his uniform and hop in the shower and cleaned off the sweat and musk that engulfed him. His head was throbbing and as soon as the water hit his hair, the feeling subsided. He made a mental note to take some painkillers once he got home.

Harry hummed to himself as he washed up and changed into the clothes he was wearing before the game. Grabbing everything from his locker, including his car keys and phone, he headed out of the locker room and made his way through the empty school halls.

"Fuck," He cursed. It was pouring outside and his car was on the other side of the parking lot. He decided to make a run for it, and reached his car in only a few seconds, unlocking the door and getting inside with his clothes still somewhat dry.

The clock inside the car read 8:03 PM and Harry sighed as he fastened his seatbelt and pulled out of the school parking lot. He started making his way to the dinner and about a mile away from the school, he noticed a small figure walking in the rain. 

He looked like a student who was probably on his way home from the game so Harry pulled the car up next to the curb and honked the horn. "Hey!" He called out as the window rolled down.

The person stopped to look at him then started walking towards the car. He got in and closed the door afterward. "Thank you," He shivered and Harry nodded and resumed driving.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

The boy took off the drenched hood that was on his head and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I live kinda far so you don't have to take me all the way if you don't want to."

Harry shook his head but made sure to keep his eyes on the road. "Just tell me where you live," He smiled and the boy mumbled his address to him.

Harry had been living in town his entire life so he knew the address the boy mumbled and didn't bother asking for directions. But the guy was right, it was far and It was going to take some time for Harry to get there meaning he'd arrive at the dinner much later than planned.

"Sorry to bother you," The boy whispered, keeping his eyes on his lap. "I'm new here and at the school so my mom thought it'd be a good idea for me to go to the game and make friends but then it started raining and my uber never showed-"

"You go to my school?" Harry interrupted and the boy nodded slowly.

"I'm a senior," He said.

"Me too," Harry smiled.

"I know. Good job on winning the game by the way. I heard that was a huge thing for you guys."

"Thank you," Harry beamed but kept his eyes on the road. "What's your name?"

"Louis."

"So Louis, are you going to the homecoming dance tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Louis let out what sounded like a snort and turned to Harry. He had blue eyes, Harry noticed. "This is my first week at a new school what makes you think I'd go to the homecoming dance?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe because it's gonna be the best night ever? It's gonna be even better than prom I can assure you that."

Louis turned his head back to stare at the road, which was barely visible due to the raindrops splattering down the windshield every second. "No thanks. Dances aren't really my thing."

"I think you're the first teenager in history to ever say that wow," Harry laughed. "But it will be fun though. I'll send you pictures from the dance."

Just like football, dances were really a huge thing at his school. He secretly loved them because he loved every chance he got to truly be a teenager and enjoy his childhood. He never wanted to be one of those people who looked back in their life with regrets.

"Whatever you say," Louis laughed. Harry decided he liked his laugh, along with his eyes.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Harry prided himself in being a good person and genuinely cared about others but part of him was a little worried he might've picked up a serial killer or some kind of mythical creature lurking in the night. He was relieved when it turned out to be just another kid at his school.

Harry pulled up to the house number Louis told him. It was a house much like all the others in the neighborhood expect there was a moving truck parked outside.

"We're here, I think," Harry said.

"We are," Louis smiled, "Thank you again."

Louis was about to open the car door when Harry reached out to stop him. "I need your number if I'm going to text you pictures from the dance now don't I?" Louis laughed, reaching into his pocket for his phone, and handed the phone to Harry. Harry dialed his own number on the phone, before saving the number with his name and a football emoji. "Tell your mom you made a new friend," He smiled, handing the phone back to Louis who grinned before exiting the car.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night," Harry smiled.

He watched Louis run towards the house, unlocking the door and closing it behind him. He saw a light switched on from inside as he drove off. Glancing at the clock, he saw that It was past nine. Harry was tired so he decided he wasn't gonna go to The Pub and drove straight home.

Once he got home, he ate the cake that his mom baked for him. The three sat at the kitchen table and ate cake as Harry told them what the scouts said. After laughing and eating with his family, he headed up to his room to get ready for bed.

As he drifted off to sleep, his head throbbed in pain, and he couldn't get Louis off his mind.

**+++**

Harry stood on top of the stage built inside the gym with a gold crown on his head. He doesn't even remember running for homecoming king but somehow was nominated and the winner. The homecoming queen who stood next to him was a friend of his, Alice.

The gym erupted in cheers and claps as the music got lower and lower. Harry smiled and waved like he assumed a king would while Alice blew kisses to the crowd.

"Let's get a kiss from the Homecoming King and Queen!" The DJ, a boy he had Anatomy with, shouted while the cheers turned into wolf whistles no doubt from his teammates. Harry rolled his eyes playfully before turning to Alice who smiled as Harry planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and hugged him before the two walked off the stage, crowns still decorating their heads.

Harry stood by the snack table, relieved that all the attention was finally off of him. The music went back to its unreasonably loud volume as everyone resumed their dancing.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture before texting it to Louis.

_look at all those snacks begging to be eaten. unfortunately, ur not here lol_

His phone chimed after a minute and Harry smiled at the text.

_**hmmm i think i'll live :)** _

_are u home?_ Harry texted and waited for an answer which he got back quicker this time.

**_yeah. why?_ **

Harry read the text and smiled to himself. He grabbed a small plate on the table and put about ten cookies on it before covering it with another plate and left the gym. He got into his car and started driving to Louis' house. It wasn't long before he pulled in front of the same house from the night prior.

He took out his phone, texting Louis, and told him to come outside. Seconds later, he saw the door opening and Louis exiting the house in black jeans, a grey hoodie, and a pair of converse. He looked so much different now that he was dry. His messy fringe fell on his forehead, almost covering his pretty blue eyes.

Harry motioned for him to get inside the car which he did. "Hi," Harry smiled.

"Hi," Louis breathed out as he sat down in the car and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here? You're still in your tux." He pointed out and Harry looked down at his attire and he still was in the tux he wore to the dance.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I felt bad that you weren't at the dance so I decided to bring some of the fun to you." He reached in the backseat to grab the paper plate with the cookies. He handed it to Louis and watch the boy's face light up.

"Cookies!" He gasped, grabbing the plate from Harry with a grin. "Thank you. I've honestly been craving some ever since you sent me that picture."

Harry watched him bite into the cookie, smiling to himself. Never had he ever seen someone so excited to seat stale high school dance cookies. It made Harry's heart swell. "

You wanna go somewhere?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Will your parents be okay with it?"

Louis nodded once again. "Don't worry, my mom was more than happy when I told her I went outside the house to meet a friend."

Harry smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Louis mumbled around the cookie he was munching on. Harry told him it was a surprise and Louis bit into the cookie with a pout. Harry watched from the side of his eye and couldn't help but smile. He was adorable.

**+++**

Harry took Louis to his favorite place in town. There was a lake behind the school where he'd go running around sometimes or just sit by and feed the ducks. Louis loved the sight just as much as him.

Harry took off his blazer, putting it down on the fresh-cut grass so the two could sit. Louis sat down with his legs in a criss-cross manner and Harry laid down on the grass, staring at the night sky and admiring the stars.

"Why did you move your senior year?" Harry asked the boy who was still munching on the cookies he brought for him.

"My mom got a new job so we had to."

"That sucks," Harry said. "Were you sad to leave your friends and girlfriend back there?" An attempt to see if Louis was straight or not.

"My friends yeah, but I don't have a girlfriend," He said then whispered, "I'm gay."

"Oh," Harry tried to hide his excitement. His stomach erupted in butterflies as he looked up at Louis. "That's cool. I'm bi."

It was quiet for a while until Louis looked at him with a straight face and said, "Hi bi, I'm dad."

Harry's face went blank before he erupted in laughter, something he rarely did. Louis also started laughing until they were both trying to catch their breaths.

"And I thought my jokes sucked," Harry said, laying back down on the grass and wincing in pain when he felt a punch to his shoulder. "Ow! I'm kidding," He chuckled, rubbing his shoulders.

He saw Louis roll his eyes before asking, "Why did you really leave the dance?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

Harry's eyes were still fixated on the sky. He paused for a moment thinking about what to say and whether or not he should say it.

"Cause I can't get you out my mind."

"Oh," Louis said quietly.

Oh indeed. Harry knew they barely knew each other for a day but he honestly couldn't get the boy off his mind. "Did I weird you out?" Harry asked after a very long moment of silence. He sat up so he could face Louis who shook his head.

"No you didn't," He said. "I've kinda been feeling the same way, but it's probably because you're very handsome."

It's official. Harry wanted to kiss him. "Can I kiss y-"

"Yes," Louis interrupted him.

Harry leaned in and closed the already close gap between them. Their lips touched and Harry swore he found heaven. He moved his lips slowly against Louis', cupping the back of his head and bringing him closer. They needed to be so much closer.

Louis' lips were thin but soft. So soft. Harry has kissed a lot of people his small lifetime but nothing was ever like this. He heard about the butterflies and fireworks but never experienced them until the moment his lips made contact with Louis'.

Louis let out a whine and opened his lips, giving Harry access which he gladly accepts. Harry moaned as their youngest moved together and Louis' fingers twined in his curls. Harry moved Louis and laid him on the grass, straddling him while their lips never broke contact.

"Fuck," Louis whispered when Harry's teeth made contact with his neck. Harry sucked and nibbled, leaving a hickey on the boy's neck before attacking his lips again.

"You're so delicious," Harry moaned and Louis giggled, before biting Harry's bottom lip.

"Delicious? Okay, Edward Cullen."

Harry grinned before reaching down and capture Louis' lips with his own again. Kissing Louis was a drug he was sure he would never get tired of. He was already addicted.

"Are you comparing me to a fictional vampire while we make out?"

"You're the one who said I was delicious," Louis giggled against Harry's shoulder. "Next thing you know you're going to call me Spider Monkey."

"I've never watched Twilight," Harry laughed, moving off the smaller by and pulling them up so they could sit upright.

"You're lying," Louis' mouth went agape at Harry's last comment. Harry shook his head. He honestly had never seen or read Twilight. "I'm so making you watch them."

Harry grinned, pulling the boy into his chest and pecking his lips once more. "Anything for you, beautiful." Louis blushed at the nickname and hid his face in Harry's dress shirt. For the rest of the night, the two talked and laughed and shared countless kisses under the moonlight.

**+++**

Harry took Louis home that night but not before asking him out on a proper date.

They went back to the lake on their first date a week later where Harry planned a picnic for them. They learned everything and anything about each other. Over the span of a month, they got closer and Harry honestly felt like he'd known Louis his entire life.

He told his mom about Louis and she was nothing but supportive. His friends all welcomed Louis and Harry felt so utterly and completely happy with life.

He knew that Louis' all-time favorite movie was Grease, and he played Danny in his school's production during his sophomore year of high school. His favorite snack was kettle corn with chocolate. He loved dogs and even had a family dog named Clifford who's the sweetest thing Harry's ever met. Louis had four little sisters so Harry's hair was never without a braid and his nails were never without nail polish every time he leaves Louis' house.

Harry was completely smitten with the small brunette and he knew it. He wanted to ask Louis to officially be his boyfriend, but he felt like it was maybe too soon and he didn't wanna scare the boy off so he put off asking for a long time until one morning he woke up and decided to stop being afraid and just ask.

"Hey babe," Harry smiled at Louis who was walking on the football field towards him. There was no football practice that day, however, he wanted to run some lines and practice by himself but he also wanted to spend time with Louis. He always wanted to spend time with Louis.

Louis blushed at the nickname and smiled before pecking Harry on the lips. "Hi," He said, pulling away.

"Ready to help me practice?"

"I still don't know how I'm gonna help you though," Louis chuckled and followed Harry further into the field.

"Okay so I'm gonna throw the ball and you're gonna catch it and throw it back to me," Harry stated while holding the oval-shaped ball up so Louis could see.

"I can't throw or catch to save my life," Louis laughed.

"Try for me please?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Okay go long," He said but Louis still stood in front of him, his face twisted in confusion making Harry smile fondly. "Sweetheart that means you run so I can throw the ball."

Louis gave him a thumbs up and ran off as far as he could while Harry threw the ball toward him. He caught the ball and Harry clapped for him.

Harry cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled across the field, "Throw it back, love!"

Louis took off and started running with the ball. "You have to catch me," He yelled back. Harry shook his head with a smile but ran after his boyfriend nonetheless.

"Give me the ball Lou!" Harry yelled while running after him. He was undoubtedly faster than his boyfriend but he indulged him and ran a little slower than normal. He saw Louis look back with a grin on his face and ran faster when he saw Harry catching up to him.

"Lou!"

"Catch me!"

Eventually, Harry reached up to the boy and tacked him to the ground, careful not to actually injure him. "The ball," Harry reached out his hand for the ball while he straddled Louis on the field.

"No," Louis said, trying to catch his breath. He held the football in his arms as if his life depended on it.

"Oh really?" Harry smirked in amusement.

"Yes really," Louis giggled and Harry cut it off with a kiss. Louis squeaked in surprise but eventually closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He threw the ball to the side and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck but Harry pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"I wanted the football," Harry said, picking up the ball from the field next to them. Louis laid on the ground, his mouth wide. He huffed and got off the ground. He walked up to Harry and grabbed his shirt, pulling Harry closer.

"I wasn't done kissing you," He said before connecting their lips once again.

Harry smiled into the kiss and dropped the football on the ground. He brought his hands to Louis' waist pulling the boy closer.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry whispered against Louis' lips. Louis nodded and their lips found each other again. This was definitely heaven.

**+++**

"H! Your boyfriend's here," Harry heard his mom call out to him where he stood in the kitchen, sipping on some orange juice and he ended up choking on it.

He rushed towards the door and saw Louis standing in the doorway with a smile on his face and his school bag over his shoulders. "Hi babe," He kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled at Anne on the couch, "Hi Anne."

"Hello, Louis Love," Anne's grin mirrored Louis'. "How are you?"

"I'm okay and you?"

Harry stood near the sofa while the two had a small conversation and smiled to himself. He reached forward to grab Louis' bag. Louis thanked him and Harry told his mom the two would be up in his room doing their homework.

He closed his bedroom door behind them and walked over to the bed, plopping down on his white duvet.

"Ready to start?" Louis said while taking his calculus book out of his bag.

Harry shook his head and walked up to him. "I didn't really invite you here to study Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes, pushing past Harry to sit at the desk to open his book. "H we have a test to study for. No funny business."

Harry smirked, picking up Louis off the ground and threw him gently on his bed, trapping him with his body. "Harold!" Louis squeaked. "Let me go this instant," He glared, trying to come off as intimidating but Harry always found him cute and tiny.

"Only if you agree to stop studying," Harry said.

"Stop? We didn't even start."

"Then we're not really stoping are we?"

Louis groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "You're incorrigible. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I actually have a lot in mind actually," Harry whispered before leaning down to plant a kiss on Louis exposed collarbone. He pinned Louis on the bed, moving his lips from the boy's jaw to his neck.

A soft moan escaped Louis' lips when Harry started kissing down his neck. "H, we can't," He said but it came out more like a whisper mixed with a moan. "Your mom's here."

And as if on cue, they heard Anne yell from downstairs that she was going out for a while. Harry yelled back okay and turned back and smirked at Louis. "She's gone now. And we have this whole house to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?"

"Incorrigible," Louis smiled and leaned up to capture Harry's lips with his own. He tugged at Harry's shirt and he quickly took it off. Harry did the same with Louis and took off the sweater the boy was wearing, revealing his tan skin. It was definitely a sight to behold.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Harry found himself whisper before kissing down his chest, then his nipple. Harry swirled his tongue around the pink nub and smirked to himself when Louis started squirming and moaning his name. He let hands wander everywhere, savoring every small sound that escaped Louis' mouth.

"Harry, please. More," Louis moaned.

Harry pulled back and bit his lip. "Are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything."

"I've never been so sure. I just want you," Louis blushed while his hand squeezed Harry's bicep in reassurance. Harry pecked his lips once more, then got up so he could take off his pants and Louis' also leaving them both in boxers.

"Um I don't know what to do," Louis blushed. harry knew Louis was a virgin and while Harry wasn't, he planned on making Louis' first time an enjoyable experience.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Louis said.

"It's going to hurt but I'll try my very best to make it enjoyable for you okay?" Harry asked and got a nod in response. He leaned down and pecked Louis' lips before reaching into his bedside drawer for his bottle of lube and a condom packet.

He placed the items on the bed and looked into Louis' eager and wide eyes. "I'm gonna take these off now," He said referring to Louis' briefs. Louis nodded and Harry could literally hear the boy's heart beating out of his chest. "Relax, Love," He said, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

He took off the boy's underwear and his mouth watered at the sight of Louis' semi-hard cock. Harry watched Louis' face heat up and he couldn't help but grin.

"I love it when you blush," Harry kissed the boy once again. Harry's kisses trailed down from his neck to his nipples and his torso and eventually reaching his groin.

"F-Fuck," Louis breathed out and threw his head back on the bed.

"Your skin is so soft," Harry hummed, trailing a finger up and down Louis' cock. He stared at Louis and brought his lips to the tip, licking the precum and never breaking eye contact with him. "And you taste so good."

"Harry," Louis moaned, "Please."

Hearing Louis beg for him woke something inside him. He lapped at Louis' cock like a dog parched for water. He took in as much as he could and thanked the gods he didn't have a gag reflex. Louis moaned and writhed under his touch. Harry held him down, his fingers digging into Louis' soft flesh as he bobbed his head, sucking Louis' cock like his life depended on it.

"Please please please," Louis chanted and Harry pulled back, knowing the boy was close. He grabbed the small bottle of lube and coated his fingers in a generous amount before bringing his index finger to Louis' pink puckered hole.

Louis let out a soft moan, gripping onto the sheets. "Harry, please."

Harry cooed, rubbing Louis' waist in small circles with his other hand. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" Harry told him and earned an eager nod in response. Harry pressed his finger at Louis' entrance, studying the boy's face while the tight heat swallowed his finger.

"How is it?"

"Bearable," Louis said. "Try adding another?"

Harry complied and Louis let out a mix between a moan and a scream in pleasure. Harry moved his fingers slowly at first, whispering to Louis how good he was doing. He scissored his fingers and Louis yelped when He finally found his prostate.

"What was that?" Louis panted.

Harry grinned, plunging his fingers faster, "That was your prostate."

"Fuck, that felt good."

Harry smirked, pulling his fingers out. He picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped them on it. He stared at Louis' naked body on his bed, ready and pliant for him and his cock twitched in interest. He grabbed his cock, giving it a few pumps before reaching down to capture Louis' lips in a kiss that was more teeth than tongue.

"Fuck me, Harry," Louis panted.

"Gladly," Harry smirked. He reached for the lube opening it and coating his already leaking cock with it. He opened the condom packet rolling it on as he pulled Louis by his hips making the boy giggle and propped a pillow under him to give them a better angle. "It's gonna hurt Lou, Tell me to stop and I will."

"Harry I'm not made of glass," Louis spread his legs further apart and Harry's breath hitched at the sight in front of him.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Louis Tomlinson," He lined himself with Louis' hole and slowly pushed the tip in.

"Oh," Louis' eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked not even bothering to mask the worry in his voice.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, just wasn't what I was expecting."

Harry slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, his balls hitting Louis' ass checks. He heard Louis moan every profanity in the book and his head spun. Louis was so tight and hot and squeezed his cock so deliciously Harry wasn't sure he would last long.

"Fuck," Louis whimpered, hiding his face in the duvet. Harry reached forward and stroked his cheek, wiping a stray tear with his thumb.

"Let me know when I can move," He whispered. "You're doing so well love,"

"You can move," Louis whispered after a while.

"You sure sweetheart?" Louis nodded. Harry slipped back out and held Louis' hips down before pushing back in at a slightly faster pace. He soon discovered a rhythm and Louis was no longer crying. His mouth was wide, moans escaping it as his fingers clawed Harry's back.

"More please," Louis begged and who was Harry to deny him that?

Harry fastened his face, lifting Louis' leg over his shoulders so he could have a different and better angle. His curls were damped on his forehead and his moans were mixed with Louis' whimpering and begging.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Louis cried out and Harry smirked knowing he finally found his prostate again.

"Feels good?" Harry asked, fastening his pace. Louis looked like an angel, his blue eyes wide and his pink lips parted in pleasure. His body was littered with marks that Harry left and only Harry would ever be able to see.

"So good," Louis breathed out, his back arching off the bed while Hary continued to abuse his prostate over and over again. "I'm close Harry."

Harry felt Louis clench around him at the same time he felt Louis' nails digging into his back. "So am I baby. You take my cock so well," He leaned down to kiss Louis, wanting to taste him while on the verge of the best orgasm he'd ever have.

He brought his hands around Louis' cock, tugging at it, and with one swipe over the tip, Louis spurted white hot liquid into his hands.

"O-oh god," Louis trembled, still coming down from his orgasm as Harry continued to jab on his way too sensitive prostate. "Harry," He choked out.

"So close baby come on. Can feel you clench around me," Harry let out an animalistic growl as Louis' walls tightened around him. His thrusts slowed down as he came hard into the condom as he rode out his high. He fell on top of Louis, both their breathing uneven. They stayed like that for a few moments until Harry finally pulled out and rolled off of him.

"You did so well, love," He kissed Louis' shoulder and smiled at his fucked out state, and closed eyes on the bed. He pulled the condom off making his way towards his bathroom to throw it away and grab a flannel to clean both of them off.

Once cleaned, he climbed into bed with Louis pulling the duvet on top of them. Louis opened his eyes and snuggled into Harry's side.

"That was amazing," Louis giggled minutes later.

Harry looked down and smiled at him. "So amazing that we don't have to study anymore?"

Louis swatted Harry's chest, "Incorrigible."

**+++**

"Your heart beats really fast," Louis said while tracing random patterns on Harry's bare chest. The two laid in Harry's bed a week later while Louis' rested against Harry's chest and Harry's arm wrapped around him.

"I can't control that thing when I'm around you," Harry gave Louis a lopsided grin, making the boy scoff.

"You're a certified sap."

"Certified and verified. You love it."

Louis gently kissed Harry's chest, "I really do."

The room went quiet and Harry's head started to throb in pain -- the same sensation he felt weeks ago. The feeling was so overwhelming that his grip around Louis unconsciously tightened.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry cried out in pain and grabbed his head, covering his ears trying anything to stop the pain.

"Harry?" He heard Louis' voice but he couldn't see him. He doesn't know if he closed his eyes or his vision simply gave in to the pain but he couldn't see Louis anymore.

"Lou?"

"Harry?"

"Do something for me please," The voice grew more and more distant as the darkness completely engulfed him. He tried with everything to make his voice come out in a barely-there whisper.

"Anything Lou. Anything."

"Please wake up."

**+++**

Harry's eyes opened slowly. They felt dry and they burned. His vision blurred as he heard beeping sounds overlapping in the most annoying and distracting way. He finally managed to adjust his eyes to the brightness and closed them again as they burned.

He studied the environment around him and came to the conclusion that was in the hospital. He started at the white ceiling, unafraid to or speak or do anything but lie still wondering what the fuck had happened.

He slowly turned to his side and saw his mom sleeping on a bed next to the one he was strapped in with IVs and random chords. He tried to call out for her, and that's when he noticed that he couldn't speak or make any sound due to a tube shoved down his throat. More and more questions surfaced every passing second.

He did the only thing he could still do -- panic. The overlapping beeps got louder and faster and Harry wanted to cry. The next thing he knew a bunch of nurses rushed into the hospital room, waking his mom up in the process.

"Harry!" She gasped, throwing the sheets off her body, and made her way towards his bed. Harry still couldn't speak but his eyes started watering as his mom and three strangers hoovered over him. "You're really up."

Harry watched his mom sob while rubbing his cheek and kissing his forehead. He had so many questions buy first he had to let the doctors take the tube out of his mouth.

They took out the tube while his mom sat in a chair next to his bed, never letting go of his hand -- a gesture he was thankful for. He went into a coughing fit as soon as the wretched thing was out of his throat and mouth. 

"We're really glad you're awake Harry," One of the nurses smiled while taking out an IV that was lodged into his left arm. "We'll come back later to check on him and take his vitals. I'll leave you two to your reunion," The same nurse said before exiting the hospital room.

"Mom what happened," He winced when he heard his raspy voice. He barely recognized it. He tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through his body made him decide against it. He turned to his mom who was pouring water in a paper cup. "Why am I here?"

Anne brought the cup to Harry's mouth. "You don't remember?" She asked. Harry shook his head no before taking a sip of the water. The cool substance immediately soothing the burn from his throat.

He drank every drop of the water before leaning back on the bed, staring at his mom. "One minute I was in my room with Louis,"

Louis!

"Where is he? Where's Louis? Is he okay?"

"Who's Louis, sweetheart?" His mom tilted her head in confusion. Harry gasped. If he were still drinking the water, he would definitely have choked on it.

"Louis, mom! You met him. He's my boyfriend," Harry said. He had to be dreaming. He must've fallen asleep while in bed with Louis and he must be dreaming. He had to.

"Maybe I should call the nurse back in here," She said slowly.

Harry shook his head, reaching for her arm to stop her from leaving, "No, mom. Tell me what happened." His eyes were tearing up and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the tears once they decided to fall.

"You took a hit while playing the homecoming game. You hit your head pretty hard and you've been in a coma for over two months," She said sadly.

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. He won that game. He met Louis that day. It was basically the best day of his life and now his mom was telling him he went into a coma? And that Louis didn't exist?

"You're joking right?" He asked and his mom shook her head. "We won that game. You baked me a cake that night, mom."

"You won the game H, but you didn't wake up when you fell down. And this Louis person you're talking about, I don't think he's real honey. I've never met anyone named Louis and I remember every single one of your friends."

Harry drowned out the rest of the sentence still refusing to believe he wasn't dreaming or that someone wasn't playing some sick prank on him. This had to be a joke. But his Mom wasn't laughing.

**+++**

It wasn't a dream.

His teammates and everyone from school dropped by throughout the week with flowers and get well soon cards. His mom and his sister almost never left his side. Harry rarely ate or had any motivation to leave his bed or speak to anyone and the doctors diagnosed him with depression.

His diagnosis earned him more time in the hospital than intended but after three weeks, he was back home and ready to go back to school despite him not wanting to.

Not a day, hour, or minute went by where he didn't think about Louis. The doctors ran MRI scans after MRI scans to make sure that his brain was still functioning as it should after he told them about Louis. The therapist inside the hospital told him that his subconscious made up Louis as a stimulant to help him wake up otherwise he would stay asleep longer, or forever.

Louis wasn't real. And everyone always reminded him.

It was the most painful thing he ever had to come to terms with.

His first day at school went smoothly after he started ignoring the fuss everyone was making about him. He wasn't allowed to play football just yet because his brain was still being monitored while it repaired itself.

There was an assembly in the gym during Lunch to celebrate him being back. His teammates rarely left his side unless he told them to and everyone acted like he died ad came back to life. The old Harry would relish in the attention but this Harry was exhausted and depressed and in love with a phantom of his mind. He wasn't in the mood for celebrating.

Harry sighed, opening his locker to put his books inside. He finally escaped Liam's overprotective wrath and needed his calculus book for his next class.

He switched one heavy textbook for another and was about to close his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, can you help me please?" The person asked and Harry recognized that voice in a heartbeat. Harry dropped the textbook and felt his eyes grow three sizes.

There _he_ was. His piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones. His fringe, brighter and fluffier than ever, and his smile, his smile made Harry weak at the knees. He would recognize that voice anywhere and

Was this a dream? Did he need another MRI scan? This couldn't be real. Louis wasn't real. That's what his therapist told him. That's what everyone told him and that's what he started telling himself.

"Have we met before?" Harry managed to say, so low that he wasn't sure the other boy heard him.

He did and he shook his head. "I don't think so. It's my first day here," He said with a blush before adding, "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

Harry wasn't dreaming. This was really Louis. His Louis. He felt his throat close up and he quickly reached down to pick up his book off the floor to hide the tears threatening to come out. He didn't understand what was happening but he wouldn't question it.

He got Louis back and he would never question it.

Harry grabbed the book, quickly wiped his eyes, and stood back up. He smiled at Louis. "Well Louis, If you need someone to show you around, I'd be more than happy to."

"That's so nice of you, thank you," Louis said.

"You came to the school right on time because the Winter formal is a week." Harry tried his best to speak cooly while his heart raced a million miles per hour.

Louis slowly shook his head, his cheeks pinking up, "Dances aren't really my thing."

Harry couldn't contain his grin even if he tried, "Me neither. Maybe we can hang out? We'll throw our own dance, what do you say?"

"I'd love to hang out," Louis smiled. "I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Harry Styles. It's nice to meet you, Louis."


End file.
